


Total Eclipse.....of the Heart

by alwaysforyouscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforyouscully/pseuds/alwaysforyouscully
Summary: Total Solar Eclipse day, so I wrote a thing. S11. Mulder and Scully try to reconcile.NC-17





	Total Eclipse.....of the Heart

Finding their way back to each other was as easy as it was hard. Scully was wary to let her heart completely relax but Mulder was all in, as always. The difference was he actually listened to Scully’s feelings, when she chose to express them and tried to be open with her as well. 

He was romantic and sweet. He brought flowers to her apartment and her favorite coffee to the office in the morning. Scully was smitten with this Mulder but she couldn’t give in just yet. Mulder was a master of words and could play her emotions like a violin. 

On Tuesday, a package was delivered to the office addressed to Fox Mulder but without thinking Scully opened it and chuckled at what she found inside. ‘This is so Mulder’ she thought as she dropped the contents on the desk, Solar Eclipse glasses, 'Only you, Mulder.’ Scully sealed the box and put it on his side of the desk, not wanting to spoil what she figured was Mulder’s surprise.

She headed up to the lab to check on some results, planning on meeting Mulder for lunch in a few hours. 

 

Mulder smiled as he entered his office, spying the package on his desk, forgetting what he even ordered. 

He had been working on his and Scully’s relationship, trying to get them back to were they were before their life blew up, before he forgot what she meant to him. 

He realized that Monday was and anniversary of sorts, it had been three months since he kissed Scully for the last, first time. He wanted to mark the day with a special dinner and started searching the internet for something unique but ads for the eclipse kept popping up. He ordered eclipse glasses on a whim and continued to look for the perfect place for he and Scully to restart their life together. 

He opened the box and put the glasses in his desk drawer before finishing his part of the report.

***************************************

Scully and Mulder had starting eating lunch at her apartment the last couple of weeks. It was sort of a trail run on domesticity but they both started to enjoy the familiar feelings of being at home together, again.

Mulder was already at her apartment when Scully arrived, making a sandwich and warming soup on the stove. 

“Hey, Scully. You want turkey or ham?” 

“Turkey with avocado, please.” she says as she heads to the living room, kicking off her shoes as she goes. 

Mulder watches her shrink four inches and grins at the thought of holding her tiny body against his. 

It has been 9 months, 22 days and 38 minutes since he made love to her and he can barely think of anything else these last few weeks. 

Once her lips touched his again, it was like nothing ever happened. He closes his eyes and thinks back to the Thursday afternoon, three months ago at 4:57pm in their basement office when Scully kissed him. 

She put her jacket on in preparation to leave and he reached out to help her. Scully turned around and reached up to peck his lips. 

There was a second of shock on both their faces before Mulder pulled her against his chest and crushed his lips to hers. She pulled his head down by gripping the back of his neck, suddenly needing more contact. Her hands ran though the hair at his nape as his gripped her hips. The pressure of Mulder’s hands made her sigh against his mouth and Mulder almost lost it. 

He pressed Scully into the closed door and slipped his tongue past her lips. The contact caused Scully to grip his neck harder and he slipped his hands lower to raise her up off the floor. As if on instinct, her legs wrapped around his waist; the heat from her body causing Mulder to rock his hips, pushing her hard against the door. 

He is painfully hard, not having sex in so long and he can’t think of anything else other than her warm heat right now. 

“God, Scully you’re so fucking beautiful. I’ve missed you so much.” he breathes along her neck.

Scully’s legs tighten around his waist and she brings his mouth back to hers. Her lips are fierce and demanding as she rolls her hips to gain more fiction against his erection. Mulder wants nothing more than to be buried inside her but he pulls away and rests his forehead on hers. 

“Scully, what are we doing? We..we..should stop, right?” Mulder looks in her eyes and sees her instantly shut down. 

Her cheeks are pink and she slides her legs back down to the floor. She speaks without looking at him. 

“I’m sorry, I just…I have to go. Um…see you tomorrow.” With that she was out the door. 

He tossed it around in his head for days afterward, thinking maybe she was over-tired but he knew the truth, deep down they were both ready to try again and he wasn’t going to take his last chance to make her happy for granted.

****************************************************

He brings their sandwiches and soup to the living room and sits beside Scully on the couch. He leans over and kisses her, purposeful but not sexual.

Scully sits back and looks at her plate, licking her freshly kissed lips. 

Mulder’s pants become tight at the thought of being able to kiss her, hold her and make love to her on even given day for the rest of his life. 

Mulder clears his throat, “Umm, Scully. What are you doing next Monday? If you’re not busy I thought we could do something together.” 

“Like a date, Mulder” her eyebrow raised, lips quirked into a smile. 

“Well if you want it to be a date, a date it is but I really just wanted to do something special. Monday is a special day after all.” 

Scully grins to herself, thinking only Mulder could make an eclipse romantic. 

“Sure, Mulder. I’m up for doing something special with you.” 

Mulder doesn’t miss the sparkle in her eyes and the twist of her lips and seriously considers calling in sick for the rest of the afternoon so he can wipe that smirk off her face 23 different ways while she calls out his name. 

Scully sees the look on Mulder’s face and wonders if he knows, she knows his plan to view the solar eclipse next week.

************************************************

The week passes without incident and Scully arrives at work on Monday dressed more casual that Mulder can remember. 

“Laundry day, Scully?” he quips. 

“Mulder, shut up. I didn’t want to trapes around in my good suit, today.” 

Mulder gives her a look and heads up to VCU to check on some case notes from Agent Sims. 

Lunch comes and goes with no Mulder. Scully calls his cell but he left it on his desk. She heads up to Violent Crimes but Mulder is nowhere to be found, so she goes home for lunch. 

 

Scully is upset to say the least when Mulder shows up at 4:00pm. The eclipse has long passed when Mulder finally breezes in and plops down in his desk chair. 

“Geez, Scully. Those guys in Violet Crimes could learn a thing from you. They are so unorganized. I spent all day just trying to get a statement Sims took last week. I’m exhausted.” 

“Really Mulder, I thought we had a date. You stood me up.” 

“Stood you up, what are you talking about? I wasn’t even going to pick you up until six.” 

“What about the total eclipse?” 

“Isn’t that some cheesy 80’s song Scully?” 

Scully sighs, “No Mulder, I thought we were going to watch the eclipse together. I thought that was the special thing you wanted to do.” 

Mulder can tell she is embarrassed by her obvious disappoint and takes her hand. 

“Come on, Scully. Let’s get out of here. An eclipse has nothing on what I have planned. My love for you will certainly eclipse an eclipse any day.” 

“Who’s being cheesy now?” Scully giggles as she heads for the door. 

They are quiet as Mulder drives out of town, Scully looks out the window at the familiar streets and turns that take them to the unremarkable house. She wonders if Mulder has been feeling the same as she has the last few months. He has been putting in a effort and Scully has tried to be more open with her emotions but there are still days when they look at each other like strangers. 

When she kissed him on instinct three months ago she thought he wanted what she did until he stopped them, so maybe they weren’t in the same place. Their relationship would probably be the death of her.

Scully wasn’t surprised when Mulder pulled up to the house they once shared and turned off the car. 

“Is this okay Scully? I tried to find someplace special but here always won out as the most special place I know.” 

“Its fine, Mulder. Here is special to me too.” Scully walks ahead and stops on the porch. 

Mulder steps up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder, “Wait Scully. I meant it. I wanted tonight to be special. I’ve been planning it for weeks.” 

“But the glasses, Mulder. This eclipse was a once in a lifetime event, I can’t believe you’d miss it.”

“Scully having you walk into my office 25 years ago is the only lifetime event I want to celebrate today.”

He leans down a places a soft kiss on her lips. Unlike his kiss earlier today, this time his intent is clear. His hand grabs the back of her head and he pulls her closer. 

Mulder looks in her eyes for signs of hesitation or wariness, finding none he pulls her the rest of the way and covers her mouth with his. 

Scully’s body tenses and then relaxes into Mulder’s embrace. He thinks he hears a sigh of relief as she draws his bottom lip across her teeth. 

“Umm, Scully.” he breathes. “I have so much more planned for tonight. We better slow down.” 

Scully pulls back, her face flushed and lips wet. Mulder can’t tell if she relieved or upset at the fact he has stopped them once again. 

Scully drops her head to his chest. Her voice is low, just above a whisper. 

“I don’t want to wait anymore, Mulder. I want, I want…” her voice trails off as she turns away. She speaks again without looking at him. 

“Mulder, the solar eclipse today, it was 99 years in the making. It took 99 years for the earth, sun and moon to aline just so. That’s unique and special.” 

She turns back to look at him before she continues. 

“What we have is special, something I could never have with anyone else. I’m tired of not being happy with the only person that makes me happy. I want to be in love with you again. I want to aline my heart with yours and black out all the hurt feeling and regret. Why is it so difficult to just say how we feel. After 25 years together can’t we just be honest with one another? Just say 'I love you’ without it sounding like a question?” 

Scully sucks in a breath, her body trembling with both emotions and desire. 

Mulder reaches up and cups her face. 

“Scully, I love you. Period.” he lightly kisses her lips. “I love you. Explanation point.” He nips her top lip. “There is no question in my mind.” 

He kisses her breathless, she breaks the kiss sucking in a shuddering breath, her heart pounding. 

“Mulder what you had planned for tonight, is it something we can put off until later?” 

Her eyes are full of tears and mischief and for the life of him, Mulder can’t remember what he had planned. All he knows is Scully is here and wants him as badly as he wants her. 

He scoops her up into his arms and heads for the front door. Scully laughs his favorite laugh when he carries her over their threshold, her arms are wrapped around his neck. Her face buried against his skin, licking and nipping him lightly. 

“Scully, I’m not as young as I once was, you’ll have to walk upstairs.” 

Scully slides from his arms kissing the skin just below his collar. She runs her hand down his chest to rest at his waist. 

“Getting soft on me G-Man?” She licks the hollow of his throat and looks up at him. She shivers at the look of lust in his eyes. 

Mulder grabs her wrist and pushes it past the buckle of his belt to cover his erection. 

“What do you think, G-Woman?” Scully swallows and moves her hand to cup him. The plain front cut of his pants does little to hide his desire for her. 

She has noticed his change in styles but hadn’t seen the benefit until now. 

“Nice pants, Mulder.” she whispers as she sinks to her knees. She looks up at him and slowly undoes his belt. His button and zipper are next and Mulder thinks he might faint. 

“Scully, I’m not sure about this. The zipper was almost my undoing.” 

“Shh, Mulder. I’m a doctor, remember.” With his pants resting on his hips, she unties his shoes and then reaches up and slides his pants down his legs. 

“Step out, Mulder.” His dick is eye level and prefect but Scully is no spring chicken either, she stands and helps him remove his pants and shoes before pushing him towards the couch. 

“Have a seat.” Mulder pulls his shirt over his head and sits heavily on the cushions.

“Look, Scully. I really don’t need any warm up. I..” 

Scully cuts him off with a kiss. 

“Mulder, shut up.” She steps back and starts to remove her boots and jeans. 

Mulder slowly strokes himself to relieve the pressure that is building with every piece of clothing she removes. 

Scully slips her shirt over her head to reveal a matching bra to the pale blue panties he can already see. She sits on the couch next to him and slowly kisses down his chest. 

Mulder’s dick is hard and arching towards his stomach, like a sexton guiding him to his destination. Scully hums as she nears her prize, licking and nipping his nipples, smiling as his hips raise off the couch the closer she gets. 

Once she reaches his navel, she pauses and reaches up to kiss him. The kiss is quick and when she pulls away, she breaths. “I love you” before lowering herself to take the head of his dick in her mouth. 

“Jesus Christ, Scully” he screams as she takes him completely on the first stroke. 

“Scully, please. I don’t want to come yet.” 

Scully raises up and steps off the couch. “Did you forget how much I enjoy that particular act?” 

“God no, Scully but I can’t take that just now.” 

Scully unhooks her bra and takes her breasts in her hands. She looks at her hard nipples and pinches them lightly. 

“Damn it Scully. I can’t take this. Let me fuck you, please.” Mulder’s dick is dripping with precum and throbbing with need. 

Scully licks her lips and  leans forward to lick the glistening head of his dick. 

“Umm. Just like I remember.” Pulling away, she slides her soaked panties down her legs and considers bending over to give Mulder a better view but the look on his face and the beads of sweat running down his temples changes her mind. 

She steps out of her underwear and moves to the couch to straddle his legs. She rests on her knees just above his waiting dick. Mulder leans up and takes a hard nipple in his mouth. 

“Scully, you’re so sexy. I will never get enough of you.” 

He circles his tongue around her puckered skin and Scully sighs, resting her hands on his shoulders. Mulder takes her pause in the action to runs his hands down her body. God, he thinks. I’ve missed this. Her skin is soft and smooth. His hand dips lower to her hip and over to cover her right ass cheek. Scully moans at the contact and he slides his hand lower between her spread legs. 

“Yes, Mulder.” she breathes. 

“Fucking hell, Scully. You’re so wet. Come hear.” Mulder pulls her down onto his lap and runs her wet pussy along his shaft. 

In one sudden motion, Scully raises up and sinks down on him. “Fuck, yes!” she screams as Mulder’s dick is buried to the hilt. 

“Damn it, Scully. Wait. Just hold still a second.” Scully pauses on her upstroke. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m not changing my mind. You are my once in a lifetime, 99 year special event. I love you.” 

Scully’s eyes feel with tears and Mulder runs his thumbs along her cheeks. 

She leans in and kisses him like 3 months ago, like 18 years ago. Mulder pulls her to his chest and turns them so she is on her back on the sofa. 

He slides into her warm body, easing out to thrust back in again. 

“Forever, Scully.” His pace picks up and Scully wraps her legs higher up on his back.” 

“Harder, Mulder.” Mulder does not disappoint.

They come back to themselves in a tangled lump of limbs and sweat. 

“Mulder, that was…that was.”

”Yes it was Scully and to think you wanted to waste our day watching a total solar eclipse. Wait, where are my pants.” Mulder reaches for his pants and pulls out his phone. He turns to lay on his side with his back to the back of the couch, Scully pulled close to his side. 

“Here it is! I knew today reminded me of a song.” Scully rolls her eyes as Mulder’s phone begins to play, ’Total Eclipse of the Heart’  by Bonnie Tyler. 

Scully slips off the couch to head to the bathroom, looking back at Mulder. “And you called me cheesy.”


End file.
